


When We Were Young

by sapphictitan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, malias getting gay married, stiles and lydia havent seen eachother in a hot minute, the packs back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphictitan/pseuds/sapphictitan
Summary: Not seeing each other since senior year, Stiles and Lydia are reunited at Malia's wedding which quickly reignites an old flame.





	When We Were Young

“No Malia you can not turn your wedding dress into a cocktail dress” Lydia scampered around the bridal room, trying to scrape up any spare bobby pins to secure Malias hairdo. Whereas Malia was sitting, staring at herself in the large mirror, eyes wide.

“Marriage is no big deal right?” Lydia realised the worry in her best friends voice. She grabbed her by the shoulders and stared right at her.

“Listen. You love her. Yes you do. And she loves you, that’s all that matters.” Malia slowed her breathing to match Lydias.

“Guys its really filling up out there, are you nearly ready?” Kira came in to tell them. They were surprised they had all stayed friends all these years, especially after the whole skinwalker thing. Out of all of them, Malia was very surprising the first to tie the knot. Everything was very strange.

“I saw Scott and Stiles in the first row.” As soon as the name tumbled from Kiras lips, they both shot Lydia a sympathetic look, while she tried to act unaffected.

“Oh, you invited them?” Lydia asked, sounding interested rather than anything else. The pack hadn’t been together in a whole since senior year, life just got in the way.

“Yeah, Liam as well.” Lydia hadn’t seen them in so long, she was almost scared of the reunion. She was concentrating awfully hard on the final bobby pin in Malias hair.

“There” She stepped back admiring her work and the sheer beauty of her best friend.

“Come on Lyds, time to walk the aisle.” Kira motioned her, handing her a basket. She intertwined their arms as they walked out before Lydia turned around to Malia. “Good luck.”

Time was in slow motion. Lydia was trying to slow her breathing, she wasn’t even the one getting married. People were turned staring at her and Kira behind her. She caught sight of the boys from her past…now men. Her breathing hitched as she continued walking.

Stiles. Matured Stiles. The boy Lydia once knew was now a man. The boy who was completely in love with her, and she to him…the feelings never acted upon. Then he was gone. His suit hung loosely around his frame, stubble peppered upon his face. He was still beautiful, just a different type of beautiful, and Lydia saw this. She always thought he was beautiful.

As soon as Stiles caught sight of her, he couldn’t breathe. It was her. It had been 7 years and she looked just as beautiful as he remembered. 

They’d never gotten over each other.

***

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch. Malia now had a wife and Lydia had managed not to pass out after realising how Stiles was fixated on her instead of the ceremony the whole time.

She was on her third malibu and coke, sitting with her friend Elle, laughing about an inside joke.

Lydia looked around, catching sight of her old friend Scott on the dance floor, fucking around as usual with the one face she was wary to look at.

“You wanna go dance?” Lydia grabbed Elles hand, obviously meaning for her to say yes. They were tipsy, why not?

A dance song was coming through the speakers, and Lydia situated herself close enough to the boys so they see her, but not so close it was obvious. And boy, did they see her.

“Lydia Martin, well well well, it’s been a while.” A voice scared Lydia a few minutes later from behind her as she sat on a bar stool. She turned her head to be greeted by none other than Scott McCall.

“Oh my god hey.” Lydia embraced him in a hug. “How have you been, it’s been a while.” She genuinely smiled, wanting to know everything as he sat beside her.

“Well, me and Stiles got an apartment in San Fran until we finished school. I’m in animal care now, Stiles is in law enforcement. He said he wants to come back here to follow up to his dad.” He sure seemed to be talking about Stiles a lot, who was currently nowhere to be seen.

Then, like her thoughts were clockwork, Scotts eye caught someone out of Lydias peripheral, smiling big and reaching out his hand.

It was him.

Lydia suddenly became deathly silent, and Scott smirked, instantly hearing the worryingly dangerous increase in her heartbeat.

“Hey Stiles.” Scott said, dong that weird hand-hug-chest-bump thing boys do. It seemed almost…practiced. Scripted.

“Scott…Lydia.” His attention diverted to her, muttering his first word to her in years. The way he talked, how he moved, it was different, yet endearing. Still slightly cartoon-ish just like when they were young. He’d matured in the best way.

“Stiles.” She greeted half-confidently, very unlike her. She looked down at her glass, trying to conceal the smile that was begging to come through.

Stiles noticed.

“Well…I better go congratulate the brides, see you guys round.” Scott got up to leave, leaving Lydia and Stiles alone for the first time since high school.

“How has life been for ya?” Stiles perched himself on the next stool, resting his head on his hand, his full attention on the red head he’d never thought he would see again until now.

“Good…good.” His eyes were making her nervous. “I’m living with Kira. Um- I’ve got an internship at this science lab downtown.”

“Really?!” He seemed genuinely pleased, as if he was proud. “That’s amazing Lyds.”

Lyds. She hadn’t been called that since she was 18. It was Stiles’ name for her. She immediately looked at him, and he realised what he did.

“Do you wanna go talk somewhere more quiet.” He suggested courteously. She hastily nodded, remembering a small room near the back of the venue. The music was picking up as the night progressed and all they wanted to do was talk.

She took his larger hand in hers, causing him to look down, his lips pressing into a line, until he looked back up and saw her smiling. Then he realised, he wanted to be wherever she was, forever.

Scott nudged Malia and Kira as he spotted the two leaving the room hand in hand. They all smiled to themselves. It was finally happening.

The empty bridal room was dark, but illuminated with the moonlight. Stiles closed the door behind them, other hand still entwined with Lydia’s. She pulled them both so they were sitting next to each other on the long, fancy couch. She exhaled as she then leaned forwards and loosened her shoe straps before taking off the stilettos. “My feet are dead let me tell you I have been wearing those nearly all day.” Stiles lowly chuckled at her seemingly exhausted demeanour.

“Planning a wedding is really difficult ya know.” She turned towards him and leaned on her elbow, and he did the same. Their faces dangerously close for casual.

“I could imagine, all for a good cause though.” He pouted his lips and slightly nodded his head.

“Yeah of course, Malia’s been going crazy but I’m just finally glad it’s happened.” His eyes were trained on her face, trying to make up for all the time that he was unable to look at her beauty. He’d missed it.

He interjected. “Lydia?” Stiles was looking down, tracing the pattern on the cushion he was sitting on, almost nervous.

“Yeah?”

“Are you happy?” Lydia didn’t know how to take this question.

“What do you mean?”

“Your life, are you happy?” His voice was faltering and she could tell how much courage this was taking him. Her heart was racing.

“I suppose…I have a job, somewhere to live. Not really much to be unhappy about.” She shrugged, unconsciously biting on her thumbnail, a nervous habit she’d thought she’d broken years ago.

“Where did we go wrong?” Stiles interrupted, his eyes suddenly met hers, with so much sorrow it made her want to cry. She rested her hand on the side of his face, which he instinctively leaned in to.

“Stiles…” Then she took the leap of faith.

She closed the already non-existent space between them, engulfing his lips with hers. His senses lit up, he felt like he was on fire. The sensation he hadn’t been able to experience since senior year.

As if all those years of emotions were being spilled, a desperate tear escaped Stiles’ eye. He placed his hands on the sides of her neck, trying to pull her as close as he could, deepening the kiss that had quickly evolved into a make out.

Lydia started falling backwards, trying to give him the hint, which he immediately obliged. In all of his excitement, he momentarily slipped, causing him to almost fall onto the floor.

“Going so soon?” Lydia mocked as she laughed, her lips slightly swollen. Stiles admired this sight for only a moment before continuing.

With his hands on her waist and her hands in his hair, the both came up for breath.

As if on command, in unison they said “I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago on tumblr before teen wolf ended and im reposting it here now, not my best work but i like it


End file.
